母Hαhα,父Chichi Ai shiτεгυ
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Naruto reflexiona acerca de su desgracia, del dolor, el rechazo y la soledad, hasta que se da cuenta que nunca había estado solo... porque amaba a sus padres, aún sin conocerlos, y de alguna forma, él sabía que ellos lo amaban también.


_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, ya no es San Valentín (cuyo especial me hizo hacer un fic lleno de errores de redacción por lo apurada que estaba al publicar ayer) y aprovecho para publicar este fic que tenía desde hace días rondeando mi computadora... Me inspiró una triste historia y una triste canción, así que espero que entiendan lo que he querido decir... el título es "Mamá, papá... los amo" en japonés... claro que no se nada de japonés, es posible que cometa un error. Haha y Chichi son maneras informales de llamar a los padres propios, según tengo entendido, por eso no puse ni Otou-san ni Oka-san, lo cual no digo que sea erroneo, sinceramente el japonés me da dolor de cabeza, en mi opinión en muy complicado :S en fin, si mi titulo tiene algun error, haganme el favor de decirlo._

_Espero que les guste..._

_FlorwerGreen._

_

* * *

_

**母****Haha,****父****Chichi...**** Ai shiteru**

**by FlorwerGreen**

-Mamá, papá… ¿por qué no pude conocerles la cara?

Un dolor en el pecho lo hizo tragar fuertemente. Se abrazó al dibujo que tenía entre sus manos. Esa cosa no podía llamarse "retrato"

_-Bueno chicos, es hora de dibujar a mamá y a papá, uno de cada lado junto a ustedes. Los que tienen hermanas y/o hermanos, también pueden dibujarlos –La maestra empezó a dibujar en la pizarra, una vez dada la consigna._

_El pequeño se quedó mirando el papel pensativo. ¿Cómo lo haría?_

_-Ummm… ¡ya sé!_

_Entusiasmado, comenzó a garabatear en la hoja. No era muy bueno dibujando, lo sabía. Generalmente se saltaba el cuello y el tórax de las personas, entonces las piernas las hacía pegadas a su cabeza… y los brazos… pues, los sacaba desde sus rodillas. Sin embargo, la maestra siempre lo elogiaba porque hacía los rostros de todos muy bonitos, los ojos con pestañas, pequeñas narices y boquitas con labios, en vez de solo rayas. También había que reconocer que la maestra les decía a todos que sus dibujos eran lindos, por más que hicieran un hombre con dos cabezas._

_Volvió a suspirar. Ahora la maestra no le diría que estaba lindo su dibujo, no lo elogiaría._

_-Bueno chicos, vamos a ver sus lindos dibujos –Anunció la maestra mientras empezaba a revisar banquito por banquito, el dibujo de cada niño._

_El pequeño se sonrojó esperando pacientemente que la maestra pasara por su banco. Era imprescindible que ella viera su dibujo, sentía que le faltaba algo… pero cuando veía su dibujo, no podía saber qué era._

_-Vamos a ver el tuyo, Naruto –La maestra con voz tierna se acercó a su banco. Era el momento, no podía defraudar a su maestra, siempre era el mejor alumno. Acataba las consignas y las cumplía a la perfección…ya fuera hacer animalitos con plastilina, pegar en su cuaderno una casita con palitos de helado o dibujar el sol y pintarlo de varios colores. -, tú haces las mejores personas. Sus rostros son muy lindos –Le decía la maestra mientras se acercaba caminando._

_-¡Lo sé maestra! Pero –Se interrumpió el niño mientras miraba su dibujo algo triste-, siento que le falta algo a mi dibujo._

_La maestra se sentó en la pequeña silla a su lado y le acarició la cabeza mientras el niño le daba el dibujo._

_-Tú estás muy lindo, pero Naruto… a ellos les falta esos lindos rostros que le haces a todos –Le dijo mientras le devolvía el dibujo._

_-No sé como hacerlos –Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros-, nunca los he visto._

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó al aire mientras hacía de su dibujo una bolita.

Las lágrimas casi empezaron a caer, pero aunque se sentía miserable, no se permitiría llorar.

Miró el dibujo abollado en el suelo. Esa fue su primera misión en la que fracasó. Y en la que aún fracasaba.

-Mamá, papá… ¿Por qué me dejaron solamente esta casa? –Naruto salió de su "hogar" y empezó a caminar.

Ni siquiera tenía recuerdos de ellos para llorarlos, para recordar que los había tenido a su lado.

_-Vamos, déjenme jugar –Les dijo sonriendo, sin mostrar lo mucho que le dolía que no lo dejaran._

_-No, y mil veces no, Naruto –Dijo el niño, que al parecer decidía todo en su grupito de amigos._

_-Pero… ¿por qué? ¡Puedo correr rápido, de veras! –Dijo tratando de convencerlos._

_-No, papá me dijo que no debemos juntarnos contigo –Dijo el niño alejándose._

_-¿Por qué? –Volvió a insistir Naruto angustiado. De verdad que ese día no le apetecía jugar solo._

_-Porque eres de la calle –Dijo el niño._

_-¡Eso es mentira, vivo en una casa! –Gritó Naruto enojado._

_-Tienes ocho años y eres huérfano, ¿qué importa si vives en una casa? No tienes a nadie que te eduque –Dijo el niño repitiendo exactamente lo que su padre le había dicho._

_-_Mamá, papá… ¿por qué no me dejaron ver cuanto se querían? –Volvió a preguntar al aire mientras caminaba solo por el parque.

Todos los días, de niño, soñaba con que llegara de la academia y sus padres estuvieran ahí esperándolo. Diciéndole que se había ido de viaje un largo tiempo, pero que ahora volvían para estar con él. Para siempre.

Naruto sonrió amargamente. Y aún lo seguía soñando.

_-Ojalá me hubiese tocado con Sasuke, esto es un verdadero fastidio –La escuchó murmurar enojada._

_Sonaba como Shikamaru. Iba a decir algo optimista frente a eso, sin embargo, el señor y la señora Haruno interrumpieron sus pensamientos al entrar al comedor, donde ellos dos estaban haciendo la tarea._

_Naruto los miró sorprendido, mientras ellos lo saludaban a él y a su hija._

_-Oye Sakura –Le dijo lentamente mientras paraba de escribir, una vez que los padres de la muchacha se hubiesen marchado._

_-¡Arg! ¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó amargada-, limítate a hacer tu parte, el hecho que nos hayan asignado juntos para este trabajo no significa que seamos amigos._

_-Lo sé –Dijo sonriendo tristemente-, solo quería preguntarte si tus padres están enamorados, ambos se ven muy bien juntos._

_-¡Por supuesto que están enamorados! ¡Si serás tonto! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan imbécil? –Le preguntó de mal humor._

_Naruto bajó la mirada y sonrió lentamente, sorprendiendo a Sakura._

_-Solo estaba pensando si mis padres se verían así ahora… si estuvieran conmigo._

_Naruto trató con todas sus fuerzas de ponerles a la señora y al señor Haruno, una cara de él con rasgos duros, y otra cara de él en femenino. No lo conseguía._

-Mamá, papá… ¿por qué me dejaron a este monstruo viviendo en mí, en vez de a ustedes?

Naruto miró al cielo y cerró los ojos.

Lentamente, se metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta, y rasguñó el sello que encerraba al zorro de las nueve colas. Como lo odiaba.

_-¡No me toques, podrías matarme! _

_-¿Qué? No, tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Él nunca lloraría. Jamás._

_-¿Qué no me vas a hacer daño? ¡Eres un monstruo!_

_Naruto vio como los niños empezaban a arrojarle piedras. No lo pensó; se echó a correr sintiéndose por primera vez como lo que verdad era: un monstruo._

_-No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar –Se susurraba mientras corría más rápido. Una piedra le rozó la cabeza y una más grande y pesada le golpeó la espalda._

_Cuando llegó a su casa, estaba golpeado por todas partes, tenía la frente cortada y los codos raspados._

_-Um… esto se soluciona fácil –Dijo tratando de ser optimista. Una vez limpias sus heridas se dirigió a su habitación corriendo entusiasmado-, de ahora en adelante, ¡llevaré unas gafas protectoras en la frente para los cortes y una chaqueta naranja para evitar más raspones en los codos! Remeras manga corta, ¡Ja! ¿Quién las necesita? –Se decía a sí mismo mientras la garganta y la cabeza empezaban a dolerle por contener las lágrimas. Sus ojos se hincharon y de inmediato sonrió como siempre._

_-Naruto Uzumaki no llora nunca, de veraz –Dijo forzando aún más sus ojos._

Naruto sonrió. Aún era cierto que Naruto Uzumaki no lloraba nunca.

Otra puntada se le hizo presente en el pecho y volvió a tragar. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

-Mamá, papá… ¿por qué no me dejaron amarlos? –Preguntó al aire sintiendo otra vez esa miseria que lo quemaba por dentro-, sin embargo, aunque no los conozca y jamás los haya visto –Dijo por primera vez en su vida dejando sus lágrimas caer, no sonreía, no podía sonreír esa vez, pues no era tan sencillo aparentar-, aunque me hayan dejado solo–Siguió mientras miraba al cielo y empezaba a gemir por el dolor que le consumía el cuerpo-, aunque me hayan convertido en un monstruo condenándome al rechazo de todos… aún así…

Cayó al suelo, preso de las lágrimas.

-Yo los conozco ¿verdad? Los he visto en mis sueños ¿no?

Se veía a un chico hablando solo, mientras permanecía en cuchillas ese triste y frío día de invierno en el parque de Konoha.

-Nunca me dejaron solo, siempre estuvieron acompañándome, aunque jamás los haya visto –Dijo Naruto lentamente mientras se levantaba-, no me convirtieron en un monstruo… sólo… me dejaron un reto, una cruz para cargar, porque confiaban que yo sería lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevarla –Dijo parando sus lágrimas sin hacer esfuerzo alguno-. Mamá, papá… los amo.

Por primera vez en el día, Naruto Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente. Ya no tenía necesidad de fingir, muy dentro de él, sonreía porque de verdad había comprendido todo, porque estaba feliz.

El rubio caminó tarareando una canción dejando la plaza atrás, mientras detrás de él, una pareja lo seguía … otro rubio y una pelirroja, tomados de las manos, siguiendo la rutina de siempre, acompañándolo siempre, desde el día que había nacido. Algunas veces sufrían por verlo sufrir, otras veces reían por verlo feliz, pero siempre… a su lado. Y por fin, su hijo, había podido notarlo.

_-Nosotros también te amamos Naruto…_

El viento silbó a su oído y Naruto sonrió más. ¿Quién dijo que un frío día de invierno era triste y desolado? ¡Pues no, no para Naruto Uzumaki!

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

****

**¿Review?**


End file.
